It's Not Always Clear
by m0nalisat0ldalie88
Summary: Madison has secrets just like everyone else. Few know and even fewer know her real life. Clicking with Damon was something from the get-go but it starts to become clear neither one can stop what they have started. What will happen when Damon finds out the secrets she holds?
1. Chapter 1

The air felt warmer than it had in a while and it was evident people were looking forward to the upcoming weather. People milled about town in good moods chatting away with each other. I couldn't help the smile that crept across my face at the sight. I used to be one of them; one of the people oblivious what dangers lurked in the town. If you ask me if I would go back to being in the dark about it I would probably say no. If I hadn't stumbled upon Elena and Caroline that night I would have never known what happened to my father. In a really messed up way it gave me a kind of sense of peace.

And then there was him. Word of advice? Don't even get drunk around Damon Salvatore. After the discovery about my father, and my ancestors which is another story, I went to drink my sorrows away at the Grill. Seeing as Damon has no life whatsoever, he was there already downing another drink. After a few drinks of my own I found myself naked in his bed. The rest I'm sure you could figure out. Oh and by the way? Trying to sneak out after a one night stand with a vampire? No can do. They hear EVERYTHING. I say it never happened; Damon doesn't let me live it down. No one knows except the two of us and possible Stefan if he had been home that night but here's to hoping he wasn't; and if he was, he never let on.

Stefan isn't entirely horrible. Sure he had his whole Ripper phase in which he threatened more than once to either kill me or turn me. I called him out on his bluff which wasn't always a good idea. If Lexi hadn't popped up from her little ghost world I'd be floating along with her. I had to hand it to Elena, she may not have had the stomach to save Stefan but she had the heart.

"Hello there. Wasn't expecting to find you around." I slowly dragged my eyes away from the people in front of me to find them settled on a pair of warm dark ones. It seemed like no matter how hard I tried, I constantly found myself lost in them.

"What do you want Damon? No one else to bother?" I started to get up off the bench I had been sitting on but his hand reached out and pulled me down.

"Actually, nope. Everyone seems to be off doing something except for you. So what do you say, a round or two at the Grill?" With a glare he held his hands up in surrender. "Geez Maddie lighten up you need to have fun for once." I sighed but didn't say anything more. Instead I stared off at the park and counted the trees. It was slightly uncomfortable having him so close, especially as he had placed his arm behind me. "So fun thing you are doing here; trying to pretend I don't exist as you stare off into nothing." He drawled. Closing my eyes I shook my head in annoyance. I knew that if I continued to not speak to him and just ignore him he'd get pissed and leave. It had happened before but only once. I was at the boarding house with Elena and he just wouldn't stop with the talking and harassing. Eventually I stopped trying to shut him up and he got annoyed that Elena, Stefan and I wouldn't say a word. Unfortunately I felt too much like a third wheel and left shortly after. "Madison. Please, a drink or two will not hurt you. I will even pay." He took my chin in his hand and forced me to look at him.

"You can't compel me Damon." I whispered. I saw his eyes flicker to my charm bracelet. Among the charms I had collected over the years was a small locket with vervain inside.

"I wasn't going to compel you. Believe it or not, I am not always a horrible person. Maybe I just wanted to see those beautiful eyes of yours." I felt him getting closer and I knew he heard my heart speeding up.

"Damon don't. Not here." I begged, my eyes locked on his. I felt him loosen his grip and finally let go only to put his hand into mine. Pulling me up Damon led me in the direction of the Grill and I obediently followed. There was no point in arguing and I felt too weak to anyway. I hated the kind of power he had over me, and worse, he knew it. Tightening my fingers around his we walked in and he sat me down at the bar. I ignored the flirting with the bartender and downed the first drink he handed me.

"You should slow down Madison. We all know how you get when you are drunk." His eyes darkened. Ignoring him once again I down another letting the cool liquid burn my throat. I could see the dark haired Salvatore smirking next to me and it pissed me off even more.

"Stupid Salvatore." I muttered knowing he could hear me. As the third glass was pushed into my hand I felt the vampire slide closer until his body was pressed into my side.

"Careful Miss James, you know how your words can affect me. Wouldn't want me share our secret with anyone would you?" His breath was hot on my ear and immediately I snapped my eyes shut and bit down on my bottom lip to keep from moaning. I hated him. "I know what I do to you. I know how I can make you feel." His hand was on my thigh, his fingers dancing across the skin exposed from the rips in my jeans. Halting his fingers between my own I finally turn to face him. He is much too close and I almost fall out of my chair trying to lean back a little.

"Don't touch me Damon. Whatever happened between us happened once and won't happen again. I won't let it." I insist squeezing his fingers before letting them go. I keep my eyes on him as he smirks.

"I doubt that very much Miss James. I just happen to know that right this very minute you want the same thing I do. It can stay our little secret." He had replaced his hand, his lips softly pressing a kiss right below my ear. The alcohol has settled and everything felt warm and too good. I was leaning into his touch now and I could feel the smirk on his lips against my skin. "I'll take good care of you Madison. Just like before." He whispered. Slowly I turned my head, my eyes focused on his lips. The last time it had felt so damn good.

"I shouldn't." I whispered letting my eyes find his. His lips barely brushed mine and it sent a shockwave down my body.

"But you want to." I couldn't argue. I did want to. I knew I shouldn't but I did want to.

"Damon back off." The smirk dropped off Damon's lips and he pulled his head away from mine but left his hand on my leg.

"Ah Alaric, how nice of you to join us. Unfortunately Madison and I were just about to leave." He hoisted me up holding me tight against his side. I was too buzzed to really pay much attention.

"I don't think she is. She needs to go home and lie down. You're taking advantage of her and you know it." Ric stepped forward and held his hand out to me. "Come on Maddie." I looked from his hand to Damon.

"Fine." He groaned gently pushing me towards my history teacher. A few stumbling steps and I felt Ric's arms around my shoulders. Before we made it to the door Damon stopped us, his lips on mine. Pulling back he smirked at Ric. "Just something for the road." I heard a grumble from Ric and before I knew it I was walking down the street and then up some stairs into his apartment.

"What were you thinking? I thought I taught you better than that?" Feeling the couch sag beneath me I curled up onto my side. Gentle hands pulled my shoes off and tucked a blanket around my shoulders. "Maddie I can't keep an eye on you if you keep doing this. Meredith will kill me if she ever finds out. You're lucky Stefan didn't rat you out to her the first time."

"I'm sorry. He just gets me too much." I mumble, eyes closed half way to slumber. I feel his lips on my temple.

"I know. Just sleep. We will talk tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

"Again Madison and this time throw it harder." My face was red, my whole body throbbing in pain and I was becoming increasingly pissed at Ric. Right after a bright and early five o clock wake up with a bucket of iced water he tossed me right into a hard session. Ric had figured that if I was going to be involved in all of this then I needed to know how to protect myself. I had proved to be a decent fighter, even better with training but it never seemed to be enough. Ric had Stefan join for a mere ten minutes and I had found myself on my ass more times than I can count. I knew this was for my own benefit but sometimes I wondered if I would ever make Alaric proud. I threw another punch, this one using every ounce of strength I had and managed to clock Ric in the face. He stopped for a moment and rubbed his cheek. "Better. Go get a water." My arms dropped to my sides and I nodded once before heading for the kitchen.

"Ric?" I heard the front door open and Elena's voice drifted to my ears. Suppressing a sigh I returned to Alaric and found the small brunette with her back faced towards me, hands moving animatedly as she spoke. "It's becoming a problem Ric. They are both a danger to this whole thing." I stopped short and stood there listening. "I know she's her family and all but do you think we should send her away like Jeremy? What if this thing she has with Damon blows up?" Wait. Was she talking about me? How the hell did she know about Damon?

"Don't worry about it Elena. I am taking care of it. I'm thinking of talking to her aunt today about it. We shouldn't have kept it from her this long." I could hear Elena sigh and footsteps sound out across the floor.

"But…" Ric cut her off and it all became whispers. Deciding I had been there long enough, anger beginning to bubble I walked into sight and cleared my throat. Elena whipped around and stared for a moment before she recovered. "Hey Maddie! I didn't know you were here." She gave me that stupid smile and I shrugged.

"Didn't know I had to tell people where I was. Maybe I should start though right? Don't wanna get in anyone's way or anything." I raised an eyebrow giving away that I had heard her. Her mouth pressed shut and she shot a look to Alaric.

"Madison she…" I held up my hand and plopped the water bottle on to the coffee table.

"Nope, I don't need to know. I'm gonna go so you two can finish your little conversation." I made way for the door when Ric grabbed my arm.

"Can you just listen for one second?" I didn't bother trying to pull my arm away knowing he was a lot stronger.

"No not really. I have better things to do than stand around while little Miss Priss talks about how I am putting people in danger." I glared at her over the hunter's shoulder and she shrank back.

"Madison knock it off. Elena is here to help." He snapped at me. Yanking my arm hard I heard it pop as it found its way out of his grasp.

"You are not my father so stop acting like it. I don't give a shit if she is here to help or not. None of this would even be happening if it weren't for her. Do you know how many people have died because of her stupid decisions?" I growled. I had had enough of him telling me we needed to keep her safe, to protect her.

"And what about you huh? What about your mother? That was you that invited that vampire in and let her be killed right?" Elena stepped forward and yelled. I froze like I had just been slapped. Immediately her mouth dropped open and she shook her head. "Maddie…" Grinding my teeth I prepared myself for the slap I was about to give her when the door opened and Damon and Stefan walked in. They stopped in the doorway at the sight of the three of us. Surely that heard it with their vampire hearing. Without a word I grabbed Damon's hand.

"Let's go." He didn't argue, didn't say a single word as we left leaving Stefan to console Elena and Alaric to find the bottle of bourbon I hid on him.

* * *

I hugged the pillow closer to my head and shifted so I was flat on my stomach. "She just gets like that. She probably felt attacked by what you said so of course she wanted to make you feel the same way." Damon lay beside me on his back, hands behind his head. My eyes traveled along his naked torso, stopping at the sheet that covered the bottom half. After I left Alaric's apartment fuming I found myself tangled in the sheets with Damon once again, this time fully sober and aware of what I was doing.

"Where does she get off with this holier-than-thou act? I'm so sick of people throwing themselves in danger for her. No one would do that for me. I've had to protect myself all of this time. I didn't have a group of people willing to die for me. She's constantly surrounded and doesn't have a care in the world and yet she still thinks she that I am a concern of hers, that my personal life is her business." I closed my eyes and buried my face in the pillow. Even after taking my anger and aggression out on Damon I was still pretty upset. I was beginning to wonder if I could suffocate myself when I felt Damon's fingertips along my bare shoulders. Turning my head to face him I found the older Salvatore watching me intently. "You love her don't you?" I asked quietly. The signs were all there; the lingering looks, the clenching of his jaw when Stefan held or kissed her. Damon shrugged noncommittally.

"Doesn't matter does it? She's with Stefan even after the whole Ripper thing. I'm not what she wants." I felt bad. I slid closer until I was beside him almost touching.

"Damon, even with all of this mess, even with everything that has happened in the year I have been here not once have I heard her say anything relatively nice about you. She's a selfish girl and doesn't deserve someone like you. You may act all badass with no emotions and shit but you know the truth and so don't I. You think I don't remember the first night when we drank? Right before it went black we talked and the things you said…" I trailed off not knowing exactly what to say.

"Are you falling for me Madison?" I looked up and found that trademark smirk of his. Rolling my eyes I pressed my lips against his and grinned feeling him kissing back.

"No Damon Salvatore although I do think I should stop resisting all of the time. This may have only happened twice now but this is something I could get used to." His fingers tangled themselves in my long dark hair gently.

"Fair warning love, I don't do relationships. But this…it's pretty fun. We have fun together, we piss a lot of people off, and for some reason beyond my comprehension I like talking to you. I trust you." My heart sped up and I cursed it. Winning over Damon's trust was like finding and capturing Bigfoot. An urban myth until you saw it with your eyes. Something you could never forget.

"Friends?" I mumbled against his lips smiling.

"Best friends and more." He replied before pressing his lips against my own. Things began to heat up quickly and it wasn't long before I found myself on my back with Damon pressed tightly against me. While on hand stayed in my hair the other traced paths along the skin on my side and hip. Moaning lightly I pulled his lips against my own harder.

"MADISON JAMES! YOU GET THE HELL UP, GET DRESSED ANDGET HOME NOW!" Damon and I both jumped at the sound of a very pissed off Meredith standing at the end of the bed, hands on hips.

"Oh a party. Care to join Meredith? Or how about you Ric?" Guilty as can be the older man stepped out of the shadows and behind Meredith putting a protective hand on her shoulder. With a frustrated groan I tossed my head back and let my body go limp. Sensing this was over Damon slid off me and settled down beside me making sure I was covered by the thin sheet.

"Do as I say Maddie or so help me…" I sat up my eyes full of defiance.

"I don't want to. How about you both run back to whoever's apartment and have some fun like I was instead of interrupting?" I could see the anger and shock flash across Meredith's face and I knew I was in for it. Storming over she grabbed my arm and all but yanked it out of the socket. I could see the silent exchange between the two men and knew Damon wasn't going to stop her. With one hand wrapped around my arm the other began shoving clothes at me which I let drop to the floor.

"I will drag you out of this house naked Madison, don't try me." With a laugh I stood and let the blanket drop to the floor.

"Oh jesus. I'll….I'll be in the car." Alaric stuttered trying to cover his eyes. True, wasn't really keen on my history teacher seeing my lady bits but what can I say? I'm not one for rules or to be ordered around.

"For heavens sake Madison!" Meredith yelled and grabbed the blanket. Holding it around myself I rolled my eyes and sighed knowing I was going home whether I liked it or not. Damon just laid there in all his glory laughing.

"What a show." I smirked at him and allowed the older woman to pull me out of the room and down to the car idling outside with Ric whose face was still bright red. Staying silent the whole way I scrambled out of the car and into Meredith's house before the car even fully stopped. Stomping up to my room I slammed and locked the door before curling up into my own bed. Screw this. I could hear the adults talking in whispered voices downstairs and normally I would have snuck out to eavesdrop but I couldn't be bothered. Yanking on a pair of jeans and a tank I whipped around when I heard the tapping at the window. Damon's smiling face loomed through the glass and I had to bite down on my lip to keep from laughing. Pulling it open he balanced himself on a branch holding out his hand.

"Come on, breaking you out. We are heading out of MysticFalls for the night my lovely partner in crime. What do you say?" This wasn't me. I didn't do things like this. Sure I had always been headstrong but wasn't it just yesterday evening that I wanted nothing to do with the Salvatore brother? With a quick glance to my door I had made my decision.

"Let's book this joint Clyde."


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Hey thanks everyone who reviewed. Im sorry it took me forever to post a new chapter. I had to have my wisdom teeth out and let me tell you OUCH. Soooo here you go and as always I owe nothing affiliated with the Vampire Diaries. Sadly._

* * *

Voices muted through the paper thin walls and three dollar pillow as Madison clutched it tighter around her head. After her stealthy break out from Damon he had taken her a few towns over where they had the time of their lives in a bar full of compelled people. In any other situation she would have yelled at him for toying with people's lives but she was desperate for fun and this only helped. Thanks to Damon's nifty vampire power, all drinks were free and every patron's only intent was to have a great time. When things began to become pleasantly fuzzy Madison had demanded Damon take her to the hotel room. He obviously obliged and they spent the rest of the early morning hours in pleasure. Now she was serving the consequences. Her head was pounding and her eyes hurt too much to open. Clutching the pillow tighter Madison moaned at the movement in the room begging it to stop.

"Rise and shine gorgeous." Damon sang out and she groaned even loudly. Stupid vampires and their inability to be hung-over. The pillow disappeared from Madison's head as Damon snatched it away and thrust a coffee out towards her. "Drink, you'll feel better." Somehow crawling to a sitting position Madison pressed her back against the wall behind the bed and took the cup in her hands. Small tentative sips passed her lips and she sighed.

"Thanks D. I'm already feeling better." She offered him a small smile before forcing her eyes to leave his. He didn't say anything; merely smiled and walked across the room to sit by the window. "I think I'm gonna shower." Madison slid off of the bed and headed for the bathroom, coffee still in hand. Stripping down once the door was closed shut behind her Madison pushed the water on to hot and let it warm up. As it reached the desired temperature Madison crawled in under the spray. Standing there letting the water pour down over her she realized she felt fine. Too fine.

"DAMON SALVATORE!" She screamed. Hobbling out of the shower as quick as she could, the young woman clutched a towel around her frame as she whipped open the door to glare at the vampire who was now seated on the bed watching cartoons. His look of innocence infuriated her even more. "Tell me that you didn't just drug me with your goddamn blood." She snapped. The silly smirk that appeared on his lips gave her his answer. "Are you fucking joking me Damon? How many times have I told you no? What if something happened to me huh? I'd end up like you!" The dark haired man said nothing as he stood and slowly advanced on her. Madison backed up until her back hit the sink in the bathroom, pinning her between the cold porcelain and the vampire. Damon could hear her heartbeat quickening and smiled as he leaned down, his lips hovering over hers.

"I don't think it's wise to piss off a vampire so early in the day Madison. Especially one who has done nothing but help you." He raised his hand and dragged his fingers lightly along the skin on her neck to her shoulder. "In fact you should be thanking me and I have an idea or two how." Madison drew up both arms and slammed her hands into his chest catching him off guard enough to send him a step of two backward.

"Don't even think about it. I am going to finish showering and then you are taking me home." Without letting him get any kind of argument in Madison tossed the towel to the floor and climbed back into the shower. She knew damn well he stared but she was too pissed off to care.

"A warning for next time, I do intend to be thanked properly for helping when I do not need to." She heard him reply before leaving the bathroom.

"A warning for next time, don't help unless asked." She spat back. All she heard was his chuckle as he left the motel room.

* * *

The drive had been quiet enough on the way back to Mystic Falls. Madison was still seething about Damon's little addition to her coffee and Damon was still annoyed with her lack of a thank you. It felt like all he wanted was a tumble in the hay and Madison wanted more in their newfound friendship. She wasn't about to tell him that but she had hoped he did too. Pulling up in front of Madison's she found both her aunts and Ric's car sitting in the driveway which meant neither had gone to work. This mean trouble. "Shit." Madison mumbled as she sunk lower into the seat.

"You're stop dollface. Unless you'd rather come back to the boarding house." Madison almost asked for the ladder but the look she found on Damon's face meant he had only one thing in mind and she was still too pissed.

"See you around Damon." Exiting the car the front door opened immediately and revealed two very pissed off adults. "Great. I'm blaming you." She mumbled as she stepped away and closed the door.

"Have fun with that." And with that he sped off which definitely only pissed off the hunter and doctor even more. Smiling sheepishly Madison walked up the front stairs and stopped in front of them.

"Are you serious Madison? Really? You have no idea how worried we were! None at all! Imagine going to check on you and not finding you anywhere in that room with the window wide open. If it hadn't been for the rather unneeded picture of you grinding on some guy in a bar from Damon we would have thought you were dead." Meredith was in full flip out mode and Damon's picture had messed up the 'blame it on Damon plan'.

"He compelled me!" Madison whined looking up like a lost puppy.

"I'm calling bullshit on that one as sad as your face is. You still have your necklace on." Ric was fighting a smile as he spoke. "Come on, inside. You have some explaining to do while your aunt takes off for work." Madison sighed and pushed her way through the door as Meredith placed a kiss on Alaric's lips before heading for her car. Rolling her eyes Madison plopped down at the breakfast bar, head in her hands. "Alright you, spill." Ric wasted no time as he started making food.

"Spill what?"

"You're sudden turn around with Damon maybe? Just a few days ago he was at the bottom of your friends list and now you are sneaking out, leaving town and …you know what with him?"Madison had to stifle a laugh at Alaric's stumble.

"It's called sex Ric. I know you Mer are doing it so don't act so innocent." Her words had Ric pausing in his movements on the stove before continuing.

"Meredith and I are two grown adults, not some old vampire taking advantage of a kid."

"I am not a kid. Don't you ever think that maybe I have been doing these things because I'm not a kid anymore? I'm 18 and I think I should have a say in how my life is lived. Damon gives me my own choices and yea, sleeping with the whore probably isn't the best choice but it's one I've made myself and not one you or Mer have. Ric, he treats me like an adult and trust me when I say I won't be sneaking out with him anytime soon." Alaric slowly pushed eggs on to a plate as he eyed the girl sitting there.

"Did something happen?" He asked cautiously as he passed her the plate.

"No, just off my whole disobedience kick I guess. Consider me back to my normal self." She grumbled and started to eat. Alaric chose to ignore the need to pry and let her to her food. Now all Madison had to do was make sure she didn't die within the next 24 hours.


End file.
